a trip to the amazon
by Emmettfanpire
Summary: i was changed by jasper my love, me and my family the cUllens and the hales take a trip where we meet another clan taking a trip...we meet the volturi on our little trip!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

(Olivia point of view)

I looked down upon the work I had been given by my bio teacher, snore…..this is the same work I had been given for the past 75 years I had been to Forks high. My mate Jasper was quietly working away, his blonde hair falling in front of his eyes, god how I loved when that happened. I could never quite concentrate when he was next to me.

I guess your wondering what I mean be "mate" at the fact that I've been to the same high school repeatedly in 75 years. The answer was a long one.

**Flashback**

I was like any other 18 year old when I came across Jasper. I had wandered off a trail in the forest just outside Forks, It was getting late and I was getting worried that i was going round in circles. I heard a crunch of leaves behind me and turned round to see a beautiful guy standing. His eyes were a strange dark honey colour that matched hair wavy hair. He came towards me and leaned in like he was going to kiss me, I was blown away I thought I was hallucinating from lack of sleep from walking around in the forest. Instead of kissing me I felt a sharp pain go through my neck and I screamed out in pain, what was he doing. I didn't understand why this beautiful person would hurt me.

I was feeling faint, and I felt like I was going to fall as It happens I did. I heard the guy speak "what am I doing? How could I go against Carlisle's way….i think I've changed her…what will Carlisle say?" I didn't understand what he meant by changed her, my mind was being drawn to the immense fair ripping it's way through my body, imagine being immersed in acid, trampled by bulls and being ripped to pieces by a thousand bears all at once.

This pain didn't go away for what felt forever, but over this long time I felt my hearing get better I could hear people talking in the background;

"What are we going to do Carlisle?" spoke a quiet woman's voice,

"I don't know Esme, we could show her the way and let her stay with us"

"This is seriously destroyed Jasper, he can't believe that he fed on a human"

I was starting to get scared by the talks of feeding on humans and the great pain going through my body.

"maybe when he sees what a beautiful girl she has turned out to be, he could forgive himself, he's been the odd one out for far to long. Having to see you and me, Emmett and Rosalie and Edward and Bella must cause him pain……Carlisle I think she's starting to wake up!"

When I opened my eyes I could see everything, I knew I wasn't the same Olivia I was before the pain. I could tell, I was stronger and my mind was more open.

"it's ok Olivia, you're safe but I think we should talk" spoke the man, he was obviously Carlisle and the leader of these people as they all looked up to him for guidance

"you may notice that you feel different, that's because you are Olivia, this may come as a shock but your body has changed…..you're a …vampire. My family and I are different from the stereotypical one's you know. We live off of animals and we are civilised, we can show you the way and if you decide to leave us you can but if you wish to stay we welcome you to our home"

From then on my life was changed, I met the rest of the family and Jasper always avoided me, I think he thought that changing me was blasphemy, he thought he ruined my life; he couldn't be more wrong, being a vampire is the best thing that has every happened to me….except the fact that it was Jasper that changed me, my soul mate, my best friend.

He knows me better than anyone does, I couldn't be happier. It was hard for me to deal with my curbed diet when I first became what I am. My Jasper helped me with hunting; a way to repay me for taking away my human life. I fell for him quickly, his amazing personality and amazing looks only helped along the process.

I made friends with Rosalie first, we both like the same things; cars, and we both love the beauty that comes with this life.

Esme made me feel like a child of her own, and each of them took it in turns to tell me their stories: Esme jumped off of a cliff when she lost her child, Carlisle found her and changed her for a mate, Edward was changed by Carlisle as a companion through the Spanish influenza, he was first to be changed by Carlisle who got changed during a vampire hunt. He then turned Rosalie who was found in an ally way after being assaulted by her fiancé. Carlisle thought Rosalie would be to Edward what Esme was to him, but they were more like siblings. Rosalie found Emmett being mauled by a bear and she carried him to Carlisle to be changed. Bella was last to be changed, her story was different, she fell in love with Edward while she was still human and he loved her back, when a crazed vampire tried to bit her, it was up to Edward to chooses whether he left her to change or he could suck the venom out of her. He choose to leave her to change as he could be with his love forever.

**End flashback **

Bella and I are the only one's to not be changed by Carlisle, I'm glad to be changed by Jasper, it only makes me love him more, it makes our bond only stronger.

In the first couple of years my family and I noticed that I had an extra gift. I could use Jasper's gift at my own will, after some more years it turns out I could use my whole families gifts at my own will. Carlisle had his own theory that I was able to use them because I had strong bonds with them, if I knew someone well enough I was able to use theirs as well. It doesn't matter where I am If I think of the gift I want I can use it!


	2. Chapter 2

The race home

The bell rang for lunch time, Jasper and I held hands walking to the dinner hall, he squeezed my hand as he felt my hand tense when I walked into the lunch room, everyday the same things happen I smell the delicious, sweet smell of the hundreds of humans sitting having their own lives, not knowing that in the midst of them sits 6 vegetarian vampires. Although we only hunt animals doesn't mean that their lives aren't at stake every single day we pretend to be students at this small town.

All 6 of us grabs our "food" and we sit at the same table. Me and Jasper were the last to arrive and the others were talking about going ,on holiday.

"I think we should go to the Amazon" said Emmett, trust him to want to go somewhere where the animals are fierce and a challenge.

"I like it, nice plan em, I'm sure I could probably race a cheetah" laughed Edward.

_Cullens talking about where they are going for the summer….they can't possibly have enough to go to the Amazon. _Thought a boy at the next table. I tend to use Edward's gift most, I think it's amazing how without them knowing you can read every thought that's going through someone's head. I give my family privacy, but me and Edward can have private conversations between ourselves, if we are having problems, we lean on each other. Its nice having someone there for me except for Jasper who is so supportive you cant imagine.

We all rose gracefully from our table, we all had to skip last 2 periods as the sun was set to come out.

If we stayed in school, people would notice we are different. You see we don't burn in the sun like the vampire's you see in the movies, we sparkle and light bounces off of us like diamonds. I can gaze at Jasper's skin for hours when we are glittering.

Me and Jasper can sit in total silence and not at all feel uncomfortable, we have an amazing relationship. When I first got changed I thought he didn't like me. I felt totally ignored and insulted. It felt as though he was ashamed that he changed me. There was an electricity between us only I thought It was made up of hatred from his part. Esme knew how I was feeling and made him really talk to me. We didn't need to finish our discussion before we were kissing. Oh boy that was an amazing kiss. One I will never forget.

Esme promised us that she would remodel a house for us but we both preferred staying with herself and Carlisle. Em and Rose disappeared for a while to be a married couple. Altogether in 75 years we've been to 7 maybe 8 of their weddings. They love the attention. Of course we were bridesmaids. The first one we had was on isle Esme. We were all sparkling, and everyone was so happy, me and Jasper were together, it wasn't even my wedding and I was ecstatic.

I collapsed. It was a nightmare, vampires can't collapse and I did. We realised that I had been channelling Jasper's gift and I had been feeling everyone's happiness as well as my own. It was all to much, none the less we all had the best week, as we cant sleep we kept the celebrations going on for a week non stop.

****

Jasper and I got into my yellow Porche, we all like to drive fast. We drove down the highway to our home. I was listening to the thoughts going through the people in the car in front; which was Em's jeep, we usually race home and Jasper was driving behind Em to let him think he was winning, but my Porche can beat a jeep any old day. Jasper sped up coming round the corner and over took Em. I waved as we passed and a small giggle escaped my lips.

I got out the car and gave a winning hug to jazz and gave him a small high five. Walking out of the garage Emmett skidded to halt and sprayed jazz and me with a huge puddle of mud!

"I'm gonna kill you Emmett, you got mud on my in my hair!" I screamed

He was bent over his jeep laughing so hard that I thought he was gonna pass out.

_Olivia's home _thought Esme _I wonder what Emmett has done to make her so mad,_

I walked into the living room where Esme was sitting in front of a pile of blueprints for her latest renovation. She was working on a church on the outskirts of Seattle. She gasped when I walked in, I was dripping in mud from head to toe, jazz walked in behind me, obviously Emmett had caught up with jazz but instead of being covered in mud he was soaking wet. I had to get him back I started plotting as soon as I was out of the shower. Sometimes I hate the big stupid vampire. That was a new outfit from the mall the weekend before. Ohh I was getting him back alright all it takes is a big stupid vampire and some of rose's clothes…..


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 revenge

I was putting the finishing touches of my revenge when Edward walked by my and jazz's room.

"I know what your planning, Ollie, it wont _work, _Rose will know that it was you" taunted Edward

"But it has to, unless you've got a better idea" I replied, disappointed that he didn't believe in my idea.

Jazz walked into the room, feeling my disappointment he came over and put his arm around me.

"I think it will work Ollie, just make sure you've got all the details covered, I want to get him back as well, I was freezing after getting that water put over me, and you know, vampires can't really get cold!" said Jasper quite annoyed

"aw thanks jazz, It will work, love you"

"I love you to, my little olive" ( I got this nick name from my real name and even though im a vampire I have a more tan skin tone than the others)

"I'm gonna leave the love birds and go see Bella"

"Bye" I said angrily

"Don't bother with him, he's just jealous that he cant come up with anything this good"

So my little mind was working away, thinking how to distract Rose and Em while I made my plan come into action. "Jazz will you go distract them while I do this"

"Sure Ollie"

I made my way quietly to Rose's room sized closet, no joke; It's the size of my room. I walked around and I could hear jazz getting Emmett to come upstairs, saying that he left his Wii remote is up in his room.

"are you sure that you want to take your blood upstairs Emmett?" Jasper queried

"yeah, why not?" said Emmett "your so gonna go down at final fantasy"

Rose was working on the jeep as was well in hearing distance of the conversation. I hid in the closet and started pouring a red sticky liquid that looked at lot like blood over rose's clothes.

We all know how much a klutz Emmett can be, my plan is to get rose to look at her clothes and then I'll say that I seen Emmett in their room with a carton of blood. He'll get the blame and I'll laugh as she shouts at him. Well that's what he gets for messing with the wrath of me and jazz.

I heard Emmett leave and return down stairs. I crept out of the closet and put the empty carton in the trash. I walked back into Rose's closet and gasped loud enough for Rosalie to hear and spoke

"oh my god, what happened to rose's clothes?" I knew she would hear, anything with the word rose or clothes and she is listening like a bat!

Now I just had to sit back and wait!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Rose came storming up the stairs with Emmett and Jasper right behind her. Emmett gonna be in so much trouble when I tell Rose that it was him! I could hardly contain myself.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, WHY THE HELL IS BLOOD ON MY CLOTHES!" screamed Rosalie.

The look on Emmett's face was priceless.

"When I was coming out of my room I saw Emmett in here with a carton of blood, he had a look on his face where it looked like he'd done some thing terrible" I said innocently.

"What the hell where you doing in my closest, especially with BLOOD" when Rosalie shouted, she really shouted. Luckily it was just us "kids" in the house.

"i….i was never in your closet babe " murmured Emmett

"Don't lie to me Emmett Cullen, Olivia said she saw you in here" Rose's voice was starting to get shaky with anger.

"I wasn't in here!" Emmett said getting more scared by Rosalie's anger y the minute.

"You'll wish you never set foot in my closet after what I'm about to do!" shouted Rosalie

I was starting to feel faint, I guessed I was channelling Jasper again, there was so much emotion going on in the room, Emmett was scared, rose was angry, I was giddy with containing my laughter and jasper was feeling pretty much everything, but most of all the amount of emotion flowing through him was flowing to me. I was getting stressed. Emmett looked like hell. What have I done?

I had to fess up, Rosalie probably wont talk to 50 years for ruining her Armani dress. Emmett will probably not talk to me until I let him win the next race.

"Rose, wait stop, I've got something to tell you" I said my voice quiet, but I knew she could hear me.

"what is it Ollie? I've got to mess up a jeep" said rose impatiently

"it was me," as I spoke jazz came and stood by my side.

"don't listen to her, she's trying to take the blame for my idea, we beat em in a race home from school and he covered me with water and Ollie with mud, so I thought of this plan to try and get revenge on Emmett, look I'm sorry, don't believe Ollie if she tries to say anything different" said Jasper apologetically

"why do that to my dress jazz? How could you make my em take the blame for something this big, I thought you were someone….good! I didn't think you would try something like that to your brother. Later Jasper come on em we'll go to our house by the edge of the forest, I don't want to be in hearing, smelling or seeing distance of Jasper" said Rosalie stressfully

"Rose don't, come on, I'm sorry" he said as well as spreading a calm and rational sense round the room

"I don't want to feel calm jasper, I'm not just pretty, I do have feelings, so don't try to change them. Your lucky I don't rib you apart and burn the pieces" said Rosalie her voice cracking in the process.

Emmett left the room and I fell into jaspers arms and cried dry sobs" I feel so bad, you shouldn't have taken the blame, it was my fault"

"don't worry about it Ollie my love, there's only so much time to be angry, any way, if we work together we can get her to be happy whenever she's never me so she doesn't rip my head off…..literally" sighed Jasper.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It has been 3 weeks and Rose and Emmett are still living in their house, I only see Rose at school, because I'm with jazz wherever and she still hasn't spoken to him. I've caused so much trouble in this family. Esme is taking it better than I am, because she can visit Rose and Carlisle knows she'll come round. Emmett comes round, he forgives you if you let him win something or you let him a rib crunching bear hug. It still doesn't help that me, jazz, Bella and Edward sit at a different side of the table at lunch. I don't have many classes with Rosalie. I miss her, jazz and her have to make up soon. It's coming to the end of the term and we are meant to be going to Amazon together. We can't go if we on bad terms. I'm going round the with jazz after school. We have to sort this out. It can't go on any longer. I might be a girl vampire but I'm stronger than jazz so if isn't coming on his on free will, I'm dragging him there. Jazz seems to think that if Rose not talking to him he's not gonna make any effort to talk to her. There both as bad as each other.

After School we each got into our cars, as per usual we'd race home, to let Emmett think nothing was up I beat him by ages. At inhumanly fast speed I grabbed jazz's hand and didn't let go, I dragged him to em and rose's and waited for them to arrive.

"What do you think we are doing Ollie, she's not gonna talk to me and I'm not gonna talk to her." Said jasper aggravated

"Just shut up Jasper, I know I was rude but you need to listen to me, it's coming to end of term and if you ask Edward or Bella they will say the same thing; we can't go to the Amazon with you and Rose not talking, SO SNAP OUT OF IT , or _I wont be talking to you!"_

"I didn't know you felt that way, I'm sorry I'll apologize again, but if she doesn't make any effort I'm not coming to the Amazon" replied Jasper.

I heard footsteps approaching, they're back I thought.

"jazz I'm gonna hunt, if you haven't sorted this out by the time I'm back I'm gonna spend some time alone tonight, I'm not joking" I replied with my poker face in place. I knew even if they didn't sort it out I wasn't gonna spend the night alone.

"Hey Rosalie someone's here to see you, I'm gonna hunt, em want to come?" I asked quiet nervous as rose gave jazz a glare. The expression "if looks could kill" sprung to mind.

"Hopefully I'll see you later jazz, I know you'll make me proud, I love you." I blew him a kiss as me and Emmett left the house.

We got outside and I apologized to Emmett as I wanted to hunt alone. I left him and started running, I didn't stop until I came close to the Quiellute treaty border. I closed my eyes and the sweet smell of some elk drifted by my nose. I followed the scent and came across 3 elk. I lunged for the first one and I couldn't be bothered with the scared emotions pouring out of the elk, so I snapped it's neck before I sunk my teeth into it's shaggy neck and drank until I was feeling slushy inside. I never need a lot to fill me up and tame the dry burning ache in my throat.

I ran back at a slow pace to give rose and jazz some more time. When I got back there was no tense atmosphere between rose and jazzy that I could sense so I took that as a good omen and decided to check it out. There they were laughing about some idiotic thing Emmett had done. Supposedly Emmett tried biting the remote because Edward had beat him at final fantasy. Like the idiot he is he ended up swallowing all the buttons. I couldn't help but laugh he was walking around making noises like a cat does when it's got a hair ball!

I ran straight over and sat in jazz's lap, he looked happy and no longer had the annoying emotion of hatred he felt for Rose come pouring out of every pore in his body.

This holiday was gonna be awesome! Me and jazzy played chess, before we got ready for another day in snoozvile. I got dressed in a pair of dark blue skinny jeans with a bright blue top. We drove to school in Emmett's jeep. There was an assembly and I think I fell into a state of mind that was much like sleeping but of course we can't do that. So my head rested on jazz's shoulder at the back of the hall where the rest of my family where seated in a row by ourselves. The humans didn't sit near us, ever. This suited our family too much temptation for me and jazz. Bella was changed about 3 years before me, show it should still be amazingly hard for her to be at school like me ad jazzy but she has some nifty self control gift. I envied her, I hated the fact that I couldn't sit near the humans because I might snap at kill them. Just then I truly felt the power of how jasper must have felt when he bit me. If we were not at the back of the assembly hall with the teachers not paying attention to us I would not have acted the way I did. I turned round and gave jazzy a full on kiss on the mouth, he was taken aback with it but I felt his breath quicken and his lips part. I tasted his scent on my lips. If Emmett had not gave a throaty cough I would have probably got carried away with myself.

The assembly finally came to an end and I realised that I had a very long trig period with Mr Vancouver. Not one of my siblings were in my trig class because forks high decided to put me in advanced higher trig which all my other senior family were all in higher Spanish at the time I took trig. I couldn't wait for lunch, I could talk to jasper about my random kiss in assembly.

I raced out of class first and went to meet jazz outside his class. I met him. Embraced him. Then walked hand in hand to lunch to meet the others, where we would all sit at the same side of the table as the rift between the blondes had ended and we were back like they used to be.

"What was that kiss all about Ollie" Emmett said before giving a loud wolf whistle which gathered attention to our normally quiet table.

"Shut up em, just cause your not getting any" I retorted and Rosalie gave me a glare which all of us except Emmett laughed off.

"So we still up for the Amazon?" I asked getting off the subject of getting any action before Emmett could make a retaliation.

"Yeah sure, should we take the last few weeks of term off?" Edward asked he was more bored with the stuff we were doing in class than I was, come on doing the same stuff for 150 plus years has got to be boring.

"I can't wait, this is gonna be awesome, can you believe that in all this time I've never been to the Amazon!" said Bella laughing, I laughed with her I had only been in the Amazon once; I had mainly been in the states.

"Oh man, that's the bell, I'll walk to you to bio Ollie" spoke jazz

"Come on then, we don't want to be late" I said while imitating a yawn. I don't think a vampire can actually feel this tired but of course sitting in biology, me and jazz had nothing better to do than stare out of the window. Mrs Vaunt was going over the stages of mitosis. The bell went for end of school, me and jazz rose in a inhumanly human speed, but no humans noticed they were too excited to be leaving for the weekend. We were happy as this was our last day before leaving to the Amazon

Jazz and i arrived back at home after Bella and Edward but as per usual before em and rose. We walked into the room to find Carlisle and Esme sitting on the couch with 2 suitcases in front of them.

"What's going on Esme?" asked jasper

"Carlisle and I are not coming with you to the Amazon, we are taking a much needed trip to isle Esme, you children are going by yourselves, we are sure you can handle that"

"ALRIGHT!" exclaimed Emmett" when do we leave"

"Whenever you get packed we've booked you tickets for 6pm tonight, we thought you could be in need of a little tlc after all the commotion between rose and jasper."

Said Carlisle Cooley.

"Lets get cracking then you guys, don't want to miss our flight!" said Bella, happiness was streaming out of Bella, jazz and I could both fell it.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

We were on the flight, with me and Bella bouncing around in our seat no one could get a moments peace. The guys were sitting at the far side of the plane, while we were at the other end. We were so excited and even the calming waves getting sent through the plane couldn't stop us from being so happy.

We finally landed. We had called on a taxi and got it to take us to the edge of the forest.

"Are we nearly there yet" complained Emmett, he hadn't hunted in a while and was dying to find some action.

"Emmett be quiet, you sound like a 5 year old" said Edward pinching the bridge of his nose in between his thumb and fore finger. "you're giving me a headache"

_Stupid vampire, I only asked a question _thought Emmett angrily. I let a small chuckle come out, everyone stared at me, and if I'd been human I would have blushed.

_I heard what he was thinking Edward, was quite funny. You know what he thinks about me using the mind reading thing. He knows you can't help it but I have a choice, he would be quite angry. _I sent the thought to Edward, I knew he would hear.

_**Yes I know, I heard t**__**oo, I think it's the excitement, but you shouldn't laugh, it's rude! **_Said Edward, but only for my head.

He thinks he can control everything just because he's older. Sometimes he really gets on my nerves. He just ruined my happy feeling, I just can't wait to get away from him. Jazz felt my happiness come away from me and put a reassuring arm around me and gave me a knowing look.

"Not long know, love" Edward said to trying to calm Bella down, I've never seen her so happy.

Jazz sent me a thought but only for my head, I use Bella's shield gift whenever Jasper sends me thought, I like our conversations to be private.

_I know how your feeling, Ollie. Just because he isn't excited doesn't mean we can't all be, how about we play with the emotions in the taxi, we could __make everybody very excited except him, or leave everybody and make him really excited? It's only a thought, olive. I wanted to help you feel better. What do you want to hunt when we get there?_

I spoke out loud so jazzy could hear my answer. "I love your second idea, I don't know, what do you want to hunt jazzy?"

_Let's get started, with both of us making him feel excited, it will be like he is high!_

"I love you" I said during giggles. We both set to work sending immense hyper feelings to Edward and within moments he was giggling and signing "we're all going on a summer holiday" the whole taxi was shaking with laughter. Me and jazz slowly started bringing him down.

_**God I hate you sometimes Ollie**___Edwards thoughts were mean I tuned out after a while he was getting really mean.

I couldn't stop laughing when he belted out his little song.

We arrived at our destination, when the taxi was well out of the way, me and jazz started running. To feel the wind in my hair was exhilarating after a 6 hours flight then another hour in a crammed taxi. We caught the smell of some big cats. We raced each other towards the amazing scent; I brought down the female and snapped her neck before I fed. It's becoming a habit to snap their necks before I drink; I hate the things they feel when they are being brought down. The blood coated my throat and put out the fire that was starting to burn up my throat. I was finished first and I stood silently beside jasper and I watched in awe jasper hunting. His technique was flawless from all the years fighting in the southern wars has perfected his hunting style. Even if you weren't a vampire, you could see the beauty in this killing. He jumped up after he was finished and when he turned round, I pulled him into a tight hug.

"Olivia, you nearly gave me a heart attack" laughed jazz "do you remember the first time you went hunting, I was having a panic attack, letting you wrestle with animals after I'd turned you, it wasn't right. You had been a measly human just 3 days before." Confessed jasper

"You shouldn't have worried, I'm a bog girl, I can take care of myself." I chuckled. "When I saw you standing there when I was in the forest, I thought I was hallucinating, you were so beautiful. After I had been turned and you said "I love you" for the first time. I knew that there was going to be more to this life that just beauty. You gave me a hope." I had never told jasper this, in all the years we had spent together, I had never once told him that. It felt as though I was leaving my heart open and he could take it and repair it or he could leave it hanging. I knew what he was going to do as soon as he grabbed me and our lips crushed together. It was a magical moment one in all my existence I will never forget. We ran together finding the others so we could discuss what we had each caught.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Alice**_

The sun was starting to come up and me and Rosalie decided to take a little walk. We were heading east when we caught the scent of something, a vampire? The others were still where we left them. We decided to check it out.

"What do you think It can be rose?" I asked, now getting worried for my families' sake.

"I don't know, it might be some other vampires, if they are in the forest they might be vegetarians like us, Carlisle would be so happy if it was" rose replied.

We came through some amount of leaves and we came across a vampire feeding off of a cheetah. She was a small with short, brown spiky hair sticking out everywhere. Her clothes were torn and covered with mud. Rose and I both wondered how long she had been out here. I sent a level of calm through the girl, we didn't know if she was mad, we didn't know her. The girl straightened up in one quick movement and turned around to face us.

"Hi this is Rosalie and I'm Olivia, what's your name?" I asked the vampire.

"Back off, I know about the Volturi, they're out here. Trying to find me!" said the girl, in a musical voice.

"We're not from the Volturi, you can trust us. Would you like to come meet our family? They're through the forest. You don't have to come I you don't want to. We see that your by yourself and we wondered of you would like some company." I said back, in a calm tone, not to upset the girl.

"I….I don't know" said the girl her tone becoming more stable.

"Tell us your name, so we can introduce you to our family" rose said.

"Alice, my name is Alice" her musical voice said.

"It's nice to meet you Alice. Run with us, you can stay behind us, if you're not comfortable having your back unprotected. If you still don't believe us when you meet our family we won't bother you and we'll stay away." Rose said.

"Ok" Alice said her voice still unsure.

We got back to where they others were sitting. "Guys….this is Alice" I said pointing to her. Jasper stood up

"Hey I'm Jasper; it's nice to meet you"

"I'm Bella, Alice, how old are you?" Bella asked

"I…I look 18 but I'm about 90, why how old are you people?" getting more comfortable, I was guessing that Jasper was making her feel welcome in his own way.

I went to Jasper and whispered" we found her hunting, she says the Volturi are here, looking for her"

"Why would they do that? They only look for people that have been making a nuisance but if you found her hunting she must be veggie like us. She must have a gift that they're after! I'm gonna go call Carlisle, back in 10" with that he left.

"I'm Edward, not to be rude, but I notice that your eyes are golden, you hunt on animals I presume?"

"Yes, I don't like the feeling of taking away a human life, so I turned on animals, yours are too. How long have you been hunting animals?" queried Alice.

"Since we were all created, do you know who is yours?" Edward was bombarding her with questions and with jasper gone she was starting to be on edge again.

"I don't know, I don't remember my past life" Alice said staring at the ground like she was concentrating on something really hard.

Jasper came back and whispered something to Edward. He stood up and took the phone off of jazz and this time Edward went away.

"Sorry about that, we spoke to our, creator, our adopted dad Carlisle and he said if you would like to join our coven we would be more than happy to welcome you. My lovely Olivia told me that the Volturi are here, looking for you, is that true? Alice do you have a gift?"

"I would love to come with you, but I don't wish to bestow the Volturi onto your family" her musical voice broke with happiness and guilt. "I do have a gift, I can see the future, I have visions, does any of your coven have gifts."

Jasper spoke "myself, Edward, Bella and Olivia all have gifts, although we each possess special traits. I can feel the emotion in a room, and change it. For example when you walked in to meet us were you scared or did a wave of unknown calm was over you. That was me. Edward can read minds, Bella is a shield and Ollie can use someone's power at will but only if she has a strong enough bond with them. My little olive is quite special. "

"Wow that's a lot of power" said Alice " I bet you could fight off the Volturi if you wanted."

"We would not want to start a war, Carlisle will be very excited to meet you, and his wife Esme as well. How about cutting this trip short and returning home?"

"Where do you live?" Alice getting more and more comfortable with us.

"Forks in Washington, have you been there before?" Rosalie replied

"No, I was just asking" smiled Alice

When we ran I noticed how Alice doesn't really run she more dances. It was amazing to watch her tiny little legs keep up with the pace of Rosalie's. Me and Jasper held hands as we were running, but I couldn't quite concentrate on what he was saying I was mesmerised by Alice's movements. We got to the airport just in time to the last flight out. Today had been lucky, we found a new friend and we caught the last flight out for the next week. Carlisle is going to be so happy when we tell him she has an amazing gift that even the Volturi are after!


End file.
